


I Could Not Resist

by Juncea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Eren's got a big ego btw, Gay Sex, M/M, OOCness, Oil....stuff?? there's oil invovled, PWP, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Two-Shot, Wet & Messy, boys in lingerie, eren's kind of a slut???but thats okay, slight praise kink, stripper!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juncea/pseuds/Juncea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay.</p><p>He was gonna do this.</p><p>No biggie, everything would be perfectly fine.</p><p>He'd get a dance from the stripper, hopefully not get a boner from just watching someone dance for him and go home.</p><p>Yup, that's all there was to it and he was sticking to that plan.</p><p>No boners about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me.
> 
> i swear i'm going to update my other stuff but i've had this on my mind ever since i made K A L E I D O S C O P E (and no, this has nothing to do with that fic and isn't related at all.) just blame Prince, i was listening to his music (i actually don't really care much for him) and this happened?????
> 
> edit: song Erens shaking his ass to is 'Darling Nikki' by Prince. (listen to it while you read, pls)
> 
> will be edited for errors and such later!
> 
> enjoy!!

“Nice work today, Levi. See you tomorrow?” Erwin nodded in Levi's direction only to receive a lazy wave and a low grunt from the shorter man.

 

He was so tired, every muscle in his body hurt and he was as stiff as a board from being hunched over at a computer desk for eight long, excruciatingly boring hours. The amount of paper work was piling up quickly but Levi found himself not really giving shit.

 

He was in kind of a rut.

 

Maybe it was because he did that same boring and tedious thing for almost everyday of the week, or maybe it was his lack of social skills, shitty attitude and unapproachable nature.

 

Or, maybe it was because he hasn't gotten laid in the past _four months._

 

Levi sighed lowly to himself as he watched Erwin, Hanji and his other many co-workers, (that he didn't even know _worked here_ ) have friendly, idle chat with smiles on their faces.

 

Pfft, what-the-fuck-ever, it wasn't like Levi wanted to join in on their useless, happy-go-lucky chatting and more than likely childish gossip about stupid shit that he couldn't give a damn about.

 

He was ready to go home, maybe have a little drink and jack-off to some random porn he would find while surfing the internet and then _attempt_ to get a few hours of shuteye in.

 

* * *

 

He loosened his tie and tossed his briefcase onto his living room coach then toed out of his expensive snake-skin shoes, rolling his aching shoulders and letting out a low, satisfied breath when he heard that familiar crack in his bones. Walking through his hallway that lead to his small bedroom, Levi bypassed his bathroom but quickly turned back around, for he was about to go to bed without a proper shower and brushing his teeth first: gross.

 

When he reached for the golden handle, his felt something straining uncomfortably against his pants and he didn't even have to look down to know he was hard.

 

Why? Why was he hard when he hadn't even turned his _laptop_ on, for crying out loud! He dropped the hand reaching out for the bathroom door and sluggishly trudged into his bedroom.

 

Well, he was going to beat his dick anyway so there'd really be no point in taking a shower until he was finished.

 

While taking off the rest of his clothing and putting it into the dirty clothes hamper, he got down to his pants and grumbled angrily under his breath at his erection, the head of his member peaking out of the slit in his boxers, “What the fuck? Am I really that fucking deprive--”

 

“ _Mreow_.” Ah, yes, he knew he had forgotten something.

 

Looking to his left, he glared at the little tabby cat as she casually licked her bright orange fur whilst sitting on top of one of the many fluffy pillows on his bed.

 

“Don't you 'meow' at me; Get off of my bed and get the fuck out.” The small animal only stared with what looked like boredom, blinking at Levi slowly with her forest green eyes and staying put in her spot she made herself comfortable on.

 

Opening his door, he pointed to the outside of it, “ _Now,_ Stacy.” Stacy hissed at him in anger, arching her back for show but, nevertheless, hopped down from her perch and sauntered out of the bedroom with her tail and head held high.

 

Sassy, bossy little thing, she was.

 

But that's probably why her and Levi got along so well.

 

With his door now shut tightly, he stepped out of his navy colored slacks and grabbed his computer, opening it and turning the machine on. While he waited for it to get booted up, he grabbed a bottle of lube from his draw and tossed it aside, he was going to need that later.

 

As soon as his laptop was on, his phone rang.

 

“Oh, for the love of—what do you want!?” He near shouted into the iPhone out of frustration, he was just trying to jack off and go to bed!

 

There was long silence over the phone before the man on the other side of the phone cleared his throat awkwardly, “Levi. It's Erwin. I didn't mean to upset you but I was just calling because me, Hanji and a few others are headed out to The Underground and were wond—“

 

“No.” Levi said without a second thought.

 

There was a frustrated sigh from Erwin. “Levi, come on. You've been really tense and more of an asshole than you usually are for the past few months or so. We care about you and just want you to be happy.”

 

“I don't need to go watch strippers shake their ass to be hap—“

 

“Okay, so we're coming to pick you up in twenty minutes, be ready by then.”

 

Erwin really hung up on him...

 

That bastard hung up on him and didn't even bother listening to what he had to say, the nerve of him! He took a quick (and thorough, mind you) shower, combed down his slightly unruly hair and stepped out of the bathroom to find something to wear. Fuming, Levi angrily looked through his dresser to pick out a decent pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt to throw on. After roughly shoving his legs into the jeans and putting on the shirt, he grabbed his favorite leather boots, his wallet and headed out the door once he heard a familiar car horn beep obnoxiously.

 

He got into the passenger seat and glared angrily at Hanji who was clapping excitedly and babbling on about 'twinks in girly underwear'. Erwin only shrugged when Levi gave him a blank, unimpressed look. He rolled his eyes and sat back to put on his seat belt. ' _I should be used to Hanji's odd fetishes by now.'_

 

* * *

__

 

“You’re here so you can just let go, you know?” Levi didn’t look too convinced as he shook his head, wringing his hands slightly from the pent of nerves in his system since he and clubs never blended well together.

  


It was too loud.

Too many people.

Germs and bodily fluids probably on every surface in the building.

And everything was always overpriced at the bar.

  


Petra snorted at the two after she took a sip of premium German beer, wiping the liquid off her full lips with a small napkin she took from her pocket, “Come on, Hun! We know you're extremely socially awkward,” She ignored the glare sent her way and continued, “but there's only so much we can take."

 

“Whatever."

 

Erwin and Hanji grinned at Levi before patting him on the back and walking away, eyeing up a certain, adorable blonde dancer, the two were fussing over who would get a personal dance from the cute boy first.

 

Levi looked down at his watch to check the time before he sat down in a seat that was among other seats to see the shows they performed on stage.

 

“Now coming to the stage is that rebellious Kitten you all know and love, here to give you a show you’ll never forget!” Then, all of the bright lights surrounding the stage dimmed and a low, sensual song started playing as a thin, tan male sauntered from behind the velvet curtains with fuzzy white cat ears and a smirk on his face, he didn’t look a day over 21. The older man was mesmerized at the way his wide hips swayed sensually from left to right, the way his long, slender legs wrapped around the chrome pole as he kept up with the beat of the song,

_“I knew a girl named Nikki,_

_I guess you could say she was a sex fiend._

_Met her in a hotel lobby masturbating with a magazine._

_She said,_

_‘How’d you like to waste some time?’_

**_and I could not resist_ **

**_when I saw little Nikki grind!”_ **

 

The erotic dancers bright, blue-green eyes caught Levi's and the older man found his pants tightening a little bit when he licked the pole and made direct eye contact with him. Levi could feel the sweat dripping down his face ad he wasn't sure if it was entirely the heats fault for causing this. The young stripper bent down completely in front of him and looked at him from between his legs with...a snarl on his lips? The facial expression he received from the dancer made his heart jump, not entirely sure why he was getting a dirty look from him.

 

'The fuck is his problem?' Levi asked himself.

 

The more he danced, the more his tight leather shorts rode up his ass, giving everyone a lovely view of his round, shapely cheeks. With each move he made, the bell on his lacy white collar jingled cutely.

 

There were hundreds and hundreds of dollars being thrown onto the stage, making the mysterious dancer smirk as another hundred was tossed at his feet. Levi quickly scrambled to his wallet to get some money from it, maybe that was why the little shit was giving him the nasty looks?

 

When the erotic dancer noticed this he leered and got down on the floor, crawling over to the nervous, cautious man with a twisted smirk on his pretty face until he was right in front of him, their noses almost touching now with how close he got. With (only slightly) shaky hands, he put the fifty dollar bill between the dancers parted lips, quickly drawing them back into his lap with a small, uncharacteristic blush on his cheeks.

 

The dancer let the money drop from his mouth and winked at him with a giggle as he backed away. He got back up and slowly turned around, rolling his hips in a slow motion, sensually gyrating his wide hips and he begun to pull off his netted crop top. Underneath was a pretty, lacy pink bra that he quickly removed, tossing the item to the crowd and watching with amusement as some of the customers begun fighting over it.

 

Next were his tiny shorts which he took off in a slow, teasing manner, revealing a cute pink thong that matched with the bra he once wore.

 

The crowd went wild.

 

And so did Levi's _heart, Jesus_ fucking _Christ_ his ass was so plump and shapely. Levi's jaw was wide open and he gulped as the sweat on the pretty dancer rolled down his curved back and off his ass. His dick jumped in his pants when the exotic dancer slapped his own ass and groped at his reddened cheeks, the tanned globes of flesh bouncing teasingly as he did so.

 

Fuck, fuck _fuck_ , holy _shit_ what Levi _wouldn't_ do to get a good grip on those sinful hips as he violated that lovely, unblemished flesh, _Christ._

 

All too soon, the dance came to an end and as the youthful dancer strutted off he stage he looked back at Levi right in the eyes and bit his bow-shaped lips, making the most lewd facial expression he had seen in, well, _forever_. With that, he finally went behind the red-velvet curtains and disappeared from sight, unfortunately.

 

“Levi, honey, you can close your mouth now.” Hanji said with a giggle, Levi wanted that boy so bad, how obvious he had been was hilarious to her and she never let him live this down.

 

With an unmanly squawk, the short man blushed in embarrassment and closed his mouth, glaring daggers at four-eyes who was having quite the laugh.

 

She was laughing so hard they were getting odd looks, much to Levi's dismay. “Are you done laughing, you fucking nerd?”

 

Hanji put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles and used the other to wipe the tears from her eyes. “Sorry but you were _so_ obvious but I can't blame you, he was _so_ cute! Did you see the little bows and lace on his panties? I love twinks so much!” She babbled excitedly while jumping up in down in place.

 

Yup, she was definitely drunk, that’s for sure.

 

“So was everyone else, you moron! We're here to ogle at them, that's the whole point of this shit!” He rubbed his temples in annoyance but was glad that his boner had calmed down thanks to Hanji's gross giggle-snorts. “Come on, it's time to go home, you're drunk as fuck and you're scaring everyon--”

 

“Excuse me.” A dark shadow appeared over the two and Levi nearly shit his pants at the large security guard towering over them, this guy was taller than _Erwin_ , for fucks sake! And his deep ass voice didn't help either.

 

“Can I fucking help you?”

 

The guard raised an eyebrow, almost in amusement, at Levi's choice of words. “Yes, actually. Kitten wants to give you a one-on-one dance in one of the private rooms here. As long as you're willing to pay the fee, of course.”

 

He'd have to pay more money just to see some more ass? “Nah, I'll pa—“

 

“He'd love to!” Hanji butted in without so much as a second thought.

 

Wait a minute, what the _fuc_ \-- “Hanji, what the fuck--”

 

“Put it on my tab, the names Hanji Zoe!” The security guard nodded and told Levi to follow him to the back rooms.

 

Levi was speechless and angry (not really) at Hanji for just agreeing with this. “Who the fuck do you think you are, you--” Hanji dug into her purse and shoved two condoms into Levi's pockets and gave him a thumbs up as she dodged one of his hits and stumbled away towards the entrance where Erwin was waiting.

 

“Have fun~!”

 

“You fuckin--”

 

“Sir? This way please.”

 

Okay.

 

He was gonna do this.

 

No biggie, everything would be perfectly fine. He'd get a dance from the stripper, hopefully not get a boner from just watching someone dance for him and go home.

 

Yup, that's all there was to it and he was sticking to that plan.

 

'No boners about it.' He thought to himself.

 

The guard left him at a closed door and told him the stripper was inside and to knock when he was ready.

 

'Why am I nervous? It's just a fucking dance, you idiot. That's all there is to it, no boners about it.' He reminded himself confidently and knocked three times on the black door, waiting for a response.

 

“Come in.” A muffled voice from behind the door said.

 

Okay, this was it.

 

He wiped his sweaty, quivering hands on a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket and opened the door slowly to reveal 'Kitten' who was clad in nothing but the bra and panties he wore earlier and a pair of thigh-high stocking attached to a garter and red stilettos.

 

The boy smiled with shy, false innocence but Levi could see right through him, there was a glint of mischievous intent behind those large sea-green eyes.

 

“Well? Don't just stand there, come inside.” He said with a giggle. Levi blushed, feeling stupid for just standing outside of the door and ogling at the dancer like a complete moron and stepped inside cautiously.

 

'No boners about it. No boners about it. No boners--'

 

“Oh! Don't forget to lock the door...wouldn't want anyone interrupting us, now would we?” Kitten said with a sly wink.

 

Okay.

 

Fuck the plan, the plan was out of the fucking door, there was no way he'd get through this shit without getting a boner, this was going to be painful and embarrassing. He took another glance up at the boy and felt his resolve melting when he did the 'come hither' gesture.

 

'I have a boner.'

 

 

 

 

_**Fuck.** _

 


	2. Put it in the air, keep your face down as you pull your underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to post this earlier but i got stuck on the part with the fucking, LOL. 
> 
> i forgot to put Levi's age somewhere in there but at this point i'm too lazy to fit it in somewhere, he's 34 if anyone was wondering. 
> 
> song for this chapter is: Pour it up by Rihanna. 
> 
> anyways, i hope you all enjoy!

When the door was locked, Kitten got up from the red loveseat and stepped over to the minibar, taking out a shot glass and filling it with liquor.

 

“Hard liquor okay with you?” He asked but handed Levi the small glass before he could say anything and motioned for him to sit down in a chair he had set up in the middle of the room. While Levi took a seat, he watched with wide eyes as the exotic dancer bent over, giving him a great view of his full ass as he tinkered with the large stereo, probably trying to find a good song to dance to.

 

Levi shook his head and tossed the shot glass back, swallowing the whole thing in one hit and hissed at  how strong the drink was, he wasn't kidding when he called it 'hard', Christ. The boy was done picking a song and he strutted up to Levi with a small grin on his pink lips, taking the shot glass out of his sweaty hands and setting it to the side as he straddled him.

 

“ _Strip clubs and dollar bills (still got my money)_

 

_Patron shots can I get a refill? (still got my money)_

 

_Strippers going up and down that pole. (still got my money)_

 

_Four O'clock and we going home. (still got my money)”_

 

The dancer lifted his arms and put them on either side of Levi, resting his dainty hands on his broad shoulders and he moved his hips back and forth, not quite close enough to cause friction on his crotch but close enough to make Levi have a semi-heart attack.

 

He noticed how tense Levi was and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “No need to be so tense...loosen up a bit, old man.”

 

He only tensed up more at the 'old man' joke. “Who're you calling old, you little shit? How old are you anyway? And can I get a real name? Calling you Kitten sounds really fucking stupid.” He grumbled out lowly.

 

The dancer tossed his head back and let out a hearty laugh, Levi had to hold back a groan at the dancers long, slender neck, if only he could get just a tiny nibble...

 

“I'm twenty-two....and my name? Eren.”

 

“Eren..” Levi tested on his tongue.

 

Eren's dick twitched in his panties at the way his name came out of Levi's mouth and he bit his lip to hold back a soft whine as he dropped his bottom right on top of Levi's lap.

 

Levi yelped at the sudden heat on his crotch, his hands shot out to get a good grip on Eren's bony hips as he stilled the boy who begun grounding his ass down onto his erection. “U—uh, holy shit, okay. Um, d-don't you think this is a little—ow!”

 

Eren swatted Levi's hands away and wagged a finger at him like he was scolding a bad dog. “Ah-ah-ah, keep those hands to yourself, you pervert.” He giggled a bit at the angry, flustered look of Levi's face and got up off of him to stand and continue his little dance.

 

Levi was mesmerized at the way Eren rolled his hips, ran his fingers through his soft chestnut-brown locks and how he felt himself up with a look of pure ecstasy on his red face.

 

He almost felt as if this were a little too intimate for him to see, it was like Eren was lost in his own little world as he caressed every inch of his being with careful, twitching fingers.

 

Eren turned around so that his ass was in Levi's face and he rocked his body from side to side while he hooked his thumbs into the small strings on his thong, pulling the thin fabric down halfway as if he were going to take it off but then pulling it back up last minute, much to Levi's disappointment.

 

“Fucking tease..” He voiced his annoyance and rolled his eyes when all he got was another laugh from the dancer. All of a sudden, Eren walked back over to the stereo and picked up a small bottle of clear fluid and it was at that moment that Levi thought his brain had finally fried.

 

Eren popped open the cap and let the thick, slimy liquid pour out from the bottle, the substance dripped slowly down Eren's chest, coating him in the clear fluid. Once he felt that he had enough, he put the bottle down and kept dancing as he rubbed the oil in, not caring that his bra and panties were getting soaked in it.

 

He let his hands run down his arched back and over the bump of his shapely ass, grabbing the taut flesh and squeezing roughly, letting a tiny moan slip past his lips.

 

The scene playing before him was almost too erotic for his brain to handle. Eren's oily body gleamed in the dim lighting of the room, Levi had to sit on his hands to stop them from touching the boy. He could barely help himself, his erection was now painfully straining against his pants and it jumped each time Eren slapped and kneaded his ass, hissing lowly at the rough touch.

 

Was it hot in here or what? The room felt so stuffy and Levi found it a little difficult to breathe with each passing minute. All the blood in his body was rushing straight to his dick, making him a little light-headed.

 

Eren looked over his shoulder with hooded eyes as he asked, “....Do you want to touch?”

 

Was that even a serious question?

 

 _Of course_ he wanted to touch!

 

He wanted to bite, to lick, suck and violate every inch of that sinfully delicious body, the things he would _do_ if he got a hold of him, holy _shit._

 

At the hungry, almost desperate look in Levi's stormy eyes Eren got his answer and backed up until his ass was near inches from Levi's face and bent over slightly, giving the older man a fantastic view of his shiny, heart-shaped bottom.

 

Was it even legal to have an ass as glorious and curvaceous as this? Levi's calloused hands found Eren's small waist, he ran his palms up and down the dancers sides, feeling every bump and ridge of his ribs. His hands came to a stop at those wide hips he'd been eyeing for quite some time now and he squeezed roughly until Eren made a keening noise in the back of his throat and his hands came down to cover his own.

 

Levi loosed his grip, afraid that he maybe overdid it with how hard he grabbed him. “Too rough?”

 

But was thoroughly surprised when Eren spoke up. “N-no, more like not rough enough.” He breathed. If there was one thing Eren enjoyed the most it was being man-handled and treated roughly, pain was one of his many kinks that few people knew about.

 

He was startled when Levi tugged him back more until he felt a mouth on his back, just above his ass. Levi bit down into the flesh, reveling at the surprised groan he got from the younger male above. He took the pleased moan as an okay and continued to nibble and bite, tracing kisses lower and lower until he found Eren's ass.

 

He trailed his tongue along the plump flesh, stopping to occasionally kiss and bite at it.

 

Eren's brain was going into overdrive, he hadn't felt this worshiped and appreciated like this is a long time. It felt _so_ good, _too_ good that he had to put his fingers in his mouth to stop himself from moaning out too loudly, saliva pooled around his lips and dripped down his fingers. His face was warm and he didn't know what to do with himself, Levi's fingers were like liquid fire, so hot and rough, leaving red bruises wherever he touched.

 

His legs were trembling, breath shaky, eyes misty, he didn't know how much more of this teasing and foreplay he could take because his body wanted more, more, _more_. He was having trouble standing (the heels weren't helping) and nearly collapsed when one of Levi's hands found his thighs, he was the most sensitive there.

 

Levi chuckled darkly as he caught Eren from falling, holding the boy up by the waist so he wouldn't face plant the floor. “Are you sensitive....” He let one of his hands run up the inside of Eren's stocking-clad legs. “..here?”

 

This time, Eren couldn't hold back his whimper. “ _A-ahn_ , y-yes, you fucking asshole!” With a roll of the eyes, Levi stopped touching him there.

 

“Take off your shoes, you're too fucking tall.”

 

“Or maybe you're too fucking short...” Eren mumbled under his breath but nevertheless, kicked the heels off to the side.

 

_**Smack!** _

 

“O-oh!” He gasped as a hand came down sharply on his ass, leaving a red hand print in its wake.

 

“Instead of insulting me, how about you put that mouth to good use and show me what you're worth?” Levi all but growled huskily and Eren almost melted on the spot at the harsh, demanding tone in his voice. He turned around and dropped to his knees, unzipping Levi's pants and digging inside until he found the slit in Levi's boxers and pulled his rock-hard erection out.

 

It was big, Eren observed and nearly creamed himself when he realized he couldn't even wrap his entire hand around the swollen girth in his hands.

 

“Oh, I don't know....I don't think I can fit all of this in my mouth, sir.” He played coy and shy with him as he hand begun to stroke the cock before him.

 

“C-call me Le— _fuck_ , call me Levi.” He thought it would be polite to tell him his name since he already knew his. Eren stopped tugging to look Levi straight in the eyes as his mouth inched closer and closer to the leaking tip to say,

 

“Okay, _Levi_.” And with that, he took of tip of his dick into his mouth and slurped obnoxiously loud, his small tongue flicking out to gather the white substance leaking from the tip. Levi's hands wove their way into Eren's brown tresses and he tugged roughly at the strands whenever Eren sucked _just right_.

 

He pulled back and pressed a wet kiss to the bulbous head then dragged his tongue from the very bottom of the shaft back to the top, flicking it teasingly against the underside of the tip. He went back to sucking on it, working it over with his talented tongue and making small noises so it vibrated pleasing against Levi's cock.

 

When Levi's hand tugged at his hair, he pulled off with a loud 'pop!' but kept his hand to work as he shot Levi a questioning look.

 

“Look at me.” Levi panted hoarsely.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Keep those pretty eyes on me when you suck my cock, you little slut.” Eren's face quickly heated up at how straightforward his demand was and nodded with enthusiasm and went back to work.

 

He put his right hand to work and stroked what he couldn't fit in his wet cavern in time with his mouth, bobbing up head up and down and _up and down,_ lips tight as they passed over every vein of Levi's dick, suckling loudly like he just found the tastiest treat in the world.

 

“Oi! Eyes on me.”

 

Eren nearly forgot and quickly looked right into Levi's eyes and he continued to service the man, his eyes were getting watery as he gagged on the thick dick lodged half-way down his throat.

 

“Good boy...”

 

Eren's pleased moan was muffled by the cock in his mouth but it was quite obvious that he liked being praised like that by the wanton look in his large, expressive blue-green eyes and the way he sucked harder at those words. He took the cock deeper into his mouth until his nose was touching the small patch of hair that rest at the base of his dick.

 

His chest was heaving as he had a hard time breathing with all of Levi's manhood down his throat, eyes watering as he enjoyed just the feeling of having a hard dick in his small mouth.

 

The older mans breathing grew ragged and that was when Eren knew that he was close and pulled off, looking up through thick eyelashes as he quickly stroked the wet shaft with vigor. The only sound in the room was Levi's shallow panting and the wet, messy sound of a hand job.

 

The exotic dancer bit his swollen red lips as he stared Levi down. “I'm doing a good job, right? I'm a good boy, aren't I?” He squirmed, anticipating Levi's end enthusiastically as he opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out.

 

With that, Levi tensed up as his orgasm wracked through his entire body. Eren continued to milk Levi for all he was worth, catching most of the come in his mouth until the sticky white fluid stopped shooting from his spent manhood.

 

“You're a gross, old pervert.” He giggled. Levi was too tired and spent to make a comeback so he just gave him the classic middle finger.

 

“Was it good?” He asked playfully while he waited for Levi to come down from his high and laughed at the blank, unimpressed stare he received from the older man.

 

Levi huffed in exasperation at the stupid question. “What do you think, you little shit?” Eren only gave him a shit-eating grin and stood up so that his crotch was directly in his face, the tip of his rock hard erection peaking out just above his panties.

 

It was sort of...cute.

 

 _'How is a penis cute, Levi? Freak.'_ He scolded himself.

 

Eren sauntered over to the couch and sat down backwards so his feet were hanging off the side and his ass was in the air, beckoning Levi over with a little shake of his glistening ass. Levi's dick was soon swelling with blood once again at the sight, throbbing painfully as it waited to be tended to.

 

As his hands found the swell of Eren's bottom, he looked up at the ceiling and thought, ' _God is real.'_

 

Eren huffed angrily at how long it was taking for Levi to do anything other than ogle at him. Yes, he knows he has a great ass, he's been told many, many times. He ground his ass back into Levi's erection and glared over his shoulder, hoping he would catch his drift and get on with it.

 

This earned him a quick, hard slap on the ass. “Tch, impaitent little shit..”

 

“Can't help it....want you in my ass _so bad_.” His voice broke and his breathing was labored. Levi didn't even bother to take off his thong and just shoved the little string aside so his finger could finally get to the quivering hole, circling around it teasingly. He gasped in pleasure as a thin finger breached him and buried his face into one of the pillows to stop himself from screaming.

 

“Hey, where's that oil you had ear---never mind.”

 

Eren took his face out of the pillow to question Levi but was quickly interrupted when he felt the oil he spread all over his body earlier dripping down the crack of his ass and he shivered. Levi worked his fingers inside the quivering hole quickly, marveling at how it seemed to suck his fingers right back in whenever he pulled back.

 

“ _A-auh, God,_ fuck me...fucking use me...” He whimpered pathetically, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out, he was rock hard and leaking so much pre-come already just from Levi's fingers. At the sheer desperation in his voice, he decided to stop teasing him and give him what he deserved. Taking the condom Hanji oh-so graciously provided him with, he put it on then lined his dick up with Eren's stretched entrance and pushed inside all at once, grinning cockily at the loud, high-pitched moan that spilled from the boys red lips. “Oh, _fuck”_

 

Oh, fuck indeed because holy shit; Eren fit like a _glove_.

 

“You're tight as hell, just look at you,” He grunted huskily into Eren's ear and spread the lovely cheeks before him to watch Eren's little pink hole clench and quiver around his girth. “Holes sucking me right in, you fucking slut.” He didn't wait for Eren's response and begun slamming his cock into the tight heat.

 

The sudden assault on his ass had him near _screaming_ in ecstasy as Levi pumped in and out of him.

 

“Hah, yes, _yes!_ Right there! Right _there_ , fucking _ruin_ me!” Eren cried as his prostate was pounded into repeatedly. He began rutting back against the force behind him, wanting him to go deeper and deeper until he saw stars.

 

“It's good, right? Never had an ass as tight as this before, I bet.” He laughed breathily and whipped his damp locks out of his face as he grinned back at the older man who was so into it, Eren doubted he even heard what he said. Levi was busy staring in awe as the dancers lovely backside jiggled and bounced with each harsh thrust of his hips, he could watch this all day and never get tired of it.

 

“Harder! _Hnn_ , fuck me harder, please! I wanna feel this when I wake in the morning, want traces of you all over me once this is over!” The older man had to remember how to breathe when he heard those words, this boy was going to be the death of him, he swore.

 

Levi's thrust grew faster and sloppier as more time went past, he could feel his end nearing quickly and reached around to jack Eren off. Eren's back arched beautifully, sweat and oil rolling down his supple body and his toes curled in his cute stockings as Levi continued to pummel into that tight heat, the sound of slapping skin only fueled to his growing desire to come.

 

“ _Ah-ah--ah_!  _O_ _hmygod_ , I'm gonna come!” Eren was a complete _wreck_. Drool spilled from his parted, plump lips and his face was making the most debauched, erotic expression Levi had ever seen.

 

Eren's body tensed when he came, white hot squirts shooting out of his cock, soiling his pretty panties, Levi's hand and the couch beneath him, shit, he was going to get in  _so_ much trouble if he couldn't get that stain out before his boss saw it. Following only a few seconds after him, Levi's hips jerked to a halt as he finally came, filling the condom (unfortunately, not Eren's ass) with sticky white fluid. 

 

He pulled out and threw the condom away as he fixated himself to be presentable once again, smoothing down his unruly i-just-had-sex hair to be parted neatly like it usually always is. He watched as Eren got up and stretched a bit to get the kinks out of his back and walk with a slight limp over to a small desk in the corner of the room and write something on a small slip of paper. The brunet shoved the pink note in Levi's pocket and leaned down a little to press a chaste kiss to his cheek with a bashful look on his face. "I had a good time but I've gotta get back to work...stop by again sometime, okay?" With a flirtatious wink, Eren was out the door and Levi figured that he should leave as well. 

 

When he walked out of the club he called a taxi (stupid fucking Hanji and Erwin leaving him here knowing he had no ride) and while he waited, his curiosity got the best of him and he pulled the slip of neon pink paper from his pocket to see what was written on it.

 

It read: ' _Thank you for a funky time, call me up whenever you wanna grind! ;) ###-####'_ Levi swore he knew those words from somewhere-- _oh_. Levi chuckled lowly under his breath as he pocketed the thin piece of paper and shook his head with a fond grin on his face; 

 

The note had the lyrics from the song 'Darling Nikki' Eren was dancing to on stage not too long ago written on it.

 

He smiled. "Fucking dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im like...rlly..... sry i jst wanted Eren to be oiled up and fucked. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
